Sickened Minds Of My Incestuous Desires
by Zaios
Summary: This is my first songfic. Please R&R...Description inside.Song used: TrashBand: Korn


**Songfic title**: Sickened Minds Of My Incestuous Desires

**Song title**: Trash

**Band**: Korn

**Author**: Zaios

**Rated**: M

**Story description**: A side story to my main fanfictional story: 'Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood.' Tells of Cain's incestuous desires for his twin brother's daughter and how he goes through the pain and desires to own and ravish her.

**Story:**

**How did it start?  
Well, I dont know.  
I just feel the craving.  
I see the flesh and it smells fresh.  
And it's just there for the taking.  
These little girls they make me feel so god damn  
exhilarated.  
I feel them up, I can't give it up.  
The pain that I'm just erasing.  
**

_Cain looked at his brother's four year old daughter who was looking out the window to the planet Earth. Sexual desire enveloped him as he looked her up and down. The child was coy and he liked that, he also liked the fact that she was the daughter of Hannah Nightlord, one of the Krusniks that arrived from a laboratory in Edinburgh, Scotland, the woman that he always had an itch for but defied him and chose Abel, therefore being murdered by his vengeful hands. The twenty-one year old clutched his fists in the sense that he wanted to own her and hurt Abel, her father, by claiming her as his bride. Just then the child looked up and met his eyes with a smile, "Hello Uncle Cain," she told him merrily._

**I tell my lies and I despise.  
Every second I'm with you.  
So I run away and you still stay.  
So what the fuck is with you.  
**

_Cain smiled and approached her with a soft smile, hiding his devious desires, "hello my niece," he told her sweetly. The naive child took his hand in hers, "father tells me that I'm not allowed around you unless he's here."_

"_Oh really?" her paternal uncle smiled sweetly, almost totally detached from mental reality, "well I won't hurt you."_

"_I know uncle," the girl smiled before giving him a hug, "I really missed you."_**  
**

**Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
My heart inside is constantly hating.  
I'm sorry I just throw you away.**

_Abel's twin brother smiled darkly as he embraced his niece, secretly wanting to rape her right there, "I missed you too Asenath," he whispered before running his lips over the crown of her head, "I missed your beauty."_

_His niece giggled; totally ignorant to her uncle's true desires._

_The blond haired man rubbed her back, "I love you…a lot. Someday I'll make you my wife," he breathed lustfully._

"_Be your wife?" the little girl laughed, "I'm your niece isn't that illegal? My father won't want that to happen."_

**I don't know why I'm so fucking cold?  
I dont know why it hurts me.  
All I wanna do is get with you.  
And make the pain go away.  
Why do I have a conscience?  
All it does is fuck with me.  
Why do I have this torment?  
All I want to do is fuck it away. **

_Abel's brother smiled blankly, "oh don't worry about it," he told her before stroking her head, "you're still a little too young for my tastes."_

_His little niece chuckled nervously from his remark and looked away in avoidance, "well uncle…my father might be returning. I'll see you sometime…"_

_Krusnik 01 leaned down and kissed her head, "don't worry sweetie…it won't be long…"_

_The child smiled before waving to him and walking away in a moderate pace. _

_The man watched her with a sweet smile before becoming somewhat malicious in thought. Oh how he wanted to ravish her and hurt her, make her scream, and have Abel watch it. Cain chuckled before turning away down the other hallway._

****

I tell my lies and I despise.  
Every second I'm with you.  
So I run away and you still stay.  
So what the fuck is with you.  


_Later that day: _

_Cain stood in the shadows as he watched his niece drink tea with her father, Abel, in the dining hall. He balled his fists in desire as before walking into the room. Abel looked at him with cynical eyes as he put an arm around his child._

"_What do you want Cain?" his brother brooded._

**  
**

**Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
My heart inside is constantly hating.  
I'm sorry I just throw you away.  
**

_The blond haired man smiled sweetly, "Oh nothing dear brother…"_

_The silver haired man kept his untrusting look and kept his daughter in a protective embrace. Abel was aware of his twin's sick intentions. Cain chuckled, "oh don't worry dear brother…I won't hurt her," he told him, knowing that his brother was aware of his desires._**  
**

**I tell my lies and I despise.  
Every second I'm with you.  
So I run away and you still stay.  
So what the fuck is with you.  
**

"_Leave now Cain…I don't trust you around my daughter," Abel told him._

_His twin sighed, "that's a shame…really it is dear brother. What would I do to Asenath other than love her?" he gave his brother the smile of a pedophile. _

_Abel stood to his feet and placed Katiya on the floor before approaching his brother and grabbing him by the throat, "you sick bastard!" he snapped, "I'll kill you!!! Don't ever look at my little girl like that again!!!"_

**  
Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
My heart inside is constantly hating.  
I'm sorry I just throw you away.  
**

"_Apa! Stop you're hurting Uncle Cain!!!" the silver haired girl cried._

"_Katiya go and find Seth, stay with her until I come and get you!" her father snapped as he stared maliciously at his brother._

_Cain gave Abel a blank look before looking toward his niece and smiling, "I'll be alright…"_

_The little girl frowned and ran off to find Seth…._

_The silver haired man released his brother, "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGTHER!" he warned before walking off to vent out his anger._

_The remaining man smiled and straightened the collar on his space uniform and walked off…._

**  
I just throw you away.  
I just throw you away.  
I just throw you away.  
I just throw you away.**

_That night:_

_Cain approached his niece again, "where's your father."_

_Katiya shrugged._

_The brother of Abel smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring, "I got something for you."_

_The little child looked up and saw the ring, "oh pretty…" she remarked as she reached up to take it._

_Her uncle lifted it out of her reach, "I'll give this to you if you promise to marry me."_

"_Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Katiya told him in order to receive the ring._

_The man smiled, "good…just what I wanted to hear. Now to seal the deal," he slipped the ring onto her thumb (which was still too big) and kissed her lips, "you promise to keep your word."_

_She looked at the ring with childlike fixation, "yes I promise," she told him unwittingly._

_Her uncle smiled before walking off…._

_**End-**_


End file.
